An Unlikely Pairing
by 07aku
Summary: Random one-shots of pairings normally not seen. Rated M for lemon. :P


An Unlikely Pair

"Kagamin, I'm coming over today," Konata said, walking beside Tsukasa to greet her sister. Not missing a beat, a vein popped up on Kagami's head.

"Could you possibly consider _asking_ before you invite yourself to someone else's house?" she asked, though rhetorically. While she expected a smart comment from Konata, her sister surprisingly started first.

"But, Onee-chan, didn't you say that it was fun having Kona-chan over so much?" Tsukasa innocently asked. The naivety of her younger twin wounded the tsundere's hard front worse than any of Konata's remarks. The twin-tailed girl's face lit up instantly, red from ear to ear.

"Tsukasa, don't go saying useless things!"

"Aw, Kagamin doesn't want me to come over. I guess I'll head home then," Konata pouted, beginning to turn away. Kagami felt guilty at her friend's reaction, but she knew better.

_She's just pretending. If I take back my words now, she'll just make me even more embarrassed,_ the logical side of Kagami protested. As the blunette slowly walked away, she began to mumble.

"Recently, my dad has been busy with work, and Yu-chan is always with Minami-chan, so it's really lonely. Not only that, when dad does have free time, he's really pent up so-"

"Okay! You can come over!" Kagami yelled, getting a few looks from people walking by. She didn't want to hear what Konata was going to say. Thankfully, the fear from what Konata would've revealed in public diminished her embarrassment about enjoying the small girl's presence.

"Hooray! Kagami loves me!" Konata cheered, instantly back on track. Tsukasa giggled as her sister predictably shouted some type of denial.

"But Kona-chan, you've been coming over a lot recently. Even on days where we don't have homework," the youngest girl noted. Konata showed her normal cat grin and shrugged off the question.

"This season's Anime is pretty dull, and business at the cafe is slow lately. Hanging out with you guys is entertaining." Konata nodded, admiring her own answer.

"So in other words, we're a replacement for your otaku hobbies," Kagami summarized, a vein popping up.

"Ah, Kagami's angry again! Get an ambulance. She's going to pop a blood vessel!" She paused in her teasing as a look of contemplation found itself n her face. "It's a shame Yuki-chan is so busy. It seems like she can't ever hang out outside of school."

The twins nodded in agreement. They got on the train, taking standing positions. The train was fairly full, so no seats were open for the three of them.

"Oi, it's Izumi." A girl spoke up from behind the three. As the three turned around, they found themselves faced with Hiiragi Matsuri, one of the twins' older sisters.

"Matsuri?" Kagami asked in surprise.

"Hey, Kagami, Tsukasa," she responded casually.

"Oh, Matsu-kun!"

Matsuri glared at the blue-haired girl. To the casual observer, it seemed as if the short girl had shrunk even smaller.

"Matsu-kun?" Kagami asked suspiciously. "Since when were you called that?"

"Ask this chibi. It's irritating."

Konata quickly recovered at Kagami's interruption. She quickly explained.

"You see, both of you are tsuntsun. However, Kagamin hides a deredere side where you hide your girl-like features. Matsu-_kun_" Konata started, adding a hostile tone," is purely tsuntsun, so she's just like a boy."

Thoroughly agitated by the otaku terminology, Kagami gave up on her interrogation.

"Whatever," she huffed.

Thrown into the background, the ribbon-clad Tsukasa thought silently to herself.

_Since when did Matsuri-oneesan and Kona-chan get so close?_

"So how come you're out, Matsuri?" Kagami asked, shifting the conversation.

"Mom sent me out to get groceries," Matsuri answered, holding up some bags. "The normal market was out of eggs though, so I had to take the train."

The older girl was obviously displeased about the extra trip. Kagami felt no sympathy for the girl, knowing the lazy tendencies she has.

"Oh yeah, it's Mom's turn to cook tonight," Kagami noted.

"I'm going to help as well," Tsukasa added.

"Yes! I chose a good day to come over," Konata cheered. Despite the otaku's good cooking, Tsukasa held supernatural culinary skill. Konata smirked as she looked at the older twin. "Unlike last time."

"Sorry for not being good at cooking!" Kagami shouted, responding almost immediately after Konata finished. Her embarrassment didn't last long, for the train reached their stop. The twin-tailed girl rushed off, wanting to escape the eyes following her.

"Man, you're cruel," Matsuri commented, laughing despite her words. "I wish I could do that. I l I can do is get in fights with her."

"It's easier to fight with family than with friends. Onee-chan and Kona-chan are close, so they wouldn't get in fights," Tsukasa said. Although she wished that the tension between the two would decrease, she knew that the fights were somewhat therapeutic for both of them. Kagami always builds up a lot of stress, so Matsuri ends up the target of her frustrations.

"I guess you're right," Matsuri sighed.

"Having siblings sounds tough," Konata said, sweatdropping. She didn't realize that such conflicts occurred in the Hiiragi household.

"Onee-chan and Matsuri-oneesan always make up in the end," Tsukasa assured Konata.

The three girls reached the house. Konata followed the sisters in as if it were her own home. Four pairs of shoes were already there.

"We're home," Matsuri called.

"Sorry for intruding!" Konata added.

Inori's head appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Welcome back. Izumi-san, you came again."

"Yep. I can't let my Kagamin get lonely," she responded.

Kagami emerged from the kitchen and started up the stairs. Konata's teasing and Matsuri's presence only served to annoy the girl.

"Would you give it a rest, already?"

"But you're my waifu!"

"Go home."

As Kagami passed Inori, the eldest sister chuckled. Konata and Tsukasa followed Kagami to her room, while Matsuri headed to the kitchen. As they reached Kagami's room, Tsukasa attempted to regain a presence.

"Everyone is completely used to you now, Kona-chan," she said with a giggle. "It's like you're our little sister."

"Hey! I'm older than you!" Konata whined, her weakness having been hit.

"Yeah yeah, Konata-_sama_," Kagami mockingly responded. She considered Tsukasa's words and sighed. "That makes you fit in even more, sadly." She sat down at her table and unpacked her school supplies.

"What do you mean, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa wondered.

"They force me to help them with their homework. They're in college!"

"Kagami has it tough," Konata said lazily as she pulled out her school supplies. Comparing the three girl's table space, the lack of textbooks on Konata's side was very obvious. Kagami's eyes narrowed as a vein popped out of her forehead.

"Don't say that when you're about to copy my work!"

"Ah. Kagamin is such a selfless person. Shall I reward her with some pocky?"

Konata's cat grin taunted the twin-tailed girl as she pulled out a box of chocolate treats. The Battle of Pocky began in Kagami's mind. Her dieting mind frame told her to resist, but her body craved for the sweet release. Her body won as her brain accepted sugar.

_Sugar helps the brain function, right?_

"It's not my fault if you fail the test," she warned, taking the pocky. Her tone revealed her reluctance, but also pointed out her surrender. "Try to do some of it yourself, first."

"Fine," Konata groaned. "Let me change first though."

Konata pulled a camisole and shorts out of her bag and began to take off her uniform. As Konata pulled of the bow, Kagami blushed furiously and rushed over. She grabbed the smaller girl's arms to stop her indecent behavior.

"Don't just go changing in someone else's home!"

Unfortunately for Kagami, her fears were confirmed as the door opened. However, the twin-tailed girl's actions only made the situation worse.

"Tsukasa, Mom wants you in the ki…Excuse me."

Matsuri walked in to find a sitting Konata with her top half-removed and a Kagami holding her arms. The scene obviously looked very wrong, and Matsuri's train of thought almost completely vanished.

"Head to the kitchen when you're done," she said briefly, quickly leaving the room.

"Matsuri, wait!" Kagami called desperately. Konata fell over in laughter. The short girl internally thanked the interruption, for the laughing hid the blush on her face.

"I-I'm going to go help with dinner," Tsukasa awkwardly stated, leaving the room.

"I'll go change in the bathroom," Konata conceded. Kagami's logic was correct. If would've been much worse if Tadao had come in. With the two girls gone, Kagami used the time to clear her mind and start on her homework.

Konata headed into the bathroom, making sure to knock. When no one answered, she walked in.

"So what was that, hm?" a voice asked from behind her. The bathroom door shut, revealing Matsuri. Konata jumped as the girl showed herself.

"What do you mean?" Konata asked back, unsure of Matsuri's context.

"What's the big idea, changing in front of people?"

"We're all girls," Konata responded, giving the stereotypical answer. Matsuri sighed.

"You _do_ know she's into you, right?"

"Who? Kagami?" Konata questioned her. She showed genuine surprise.

"You serious? You easily see other people's relationships, but are totally blind when it involves you," she stated, laughing. The smaller girl pouted as another weak point was pointed out. Matsuri's face turned serious, and she pressed the blunette to the wall. "If that's the case, I'll forgive you."

The taller girl pressed her lips to the shorter girl, passionately kissing her. Konata leaned into her assaulter, melting into the sensation. When Matsuri pulled away, Konata came back to her senses.

"Not now! I have to get back to the room!" she protested. Matsuri sighed.

"Fine. It's Saturday, so I'm assuming you're spending the night?"

"You bet," Konata responded, giving a wink. Her facial expression turned slightly awkward as a light red crossed her cheeks. "Um, could you leave now?"

"Nope," Matsuri cheerily said.

"Eh? But I need to change!" Konata whined. Matsuri gave an evil grin.

"Matsu_-kun_ is going to help you. Consider it punishment!"

"Ah! Someone save me!" Konata jokingly cried as she was attacked by the older Hiiragi.

* * *

><p>"I'm back," a slightly red-faced Konata said as she entered Kagami's room. The blunette was much too aware of her short shorts.<p>

_I can't believe she stole my panties,_ Konata sorrowfully thought. The lack of material on her lower half made her feel very exposed. Kagami, however, saw no difference.

"What took you? Get lost?" she nonchalantly asked. Her eyes glanced only slightly to the shorter girl before returning to her work. Konata internally thanked her studious friend for that.

"N-no reason. Just took my time," Konata answered.

"Less time for you to copy my work. When I finish, I'm putting my notes away."

"Eh? Wait! Don't stop without me!" Konata rushed over, sitting down on her knees. She didn't realize how bad that idea was until after she sat down. As her knees hit her body, the pleasant surge throughout her body made her freeze. She yelped in surprise, alerting Kagami.

"What's wrong?" Kagami asked. She showed a bit of concern as she looked at her friend. "Your face is red. Are you feeling sick?"

"I-I'm fine," Konata insisted. _I don't feel sick at all,_ Konata sorrowfully thought.

At that time, Tsukasa entered the room.

"Kona-chan, Onee-chan, dinner's ready."

"Okay. Let's go, Konata," Kagami said, standing up.

Konata's legs refused to move, as her present state prevented any orders from the brain from working.

"You go first. I'm going to try to get a start on this work," Konata lied.

Kagami stared at her for a moment, making Kagami almost believe she really was sick.

"Okay, if you want. Hurry up though, or there won't be anything left."

Kagami rushed out of the room with her sister, preparing herself for the war at the dinner table.

Now alone, Konata forced herself to stand up. She checked her shorts and felt lucky that she had brought a black pair. She wasn't too excited, but her present situation was still a problem.

_Curse you, Matsuri!_ Konata internally cursed the Hiiragi girl. A more bold side of Konata turned her eyes towards the dresser in the room. _Girls borrow clothes during emergencies, right?_ She thought. As she subconsciously approached her friend's dresser, Konata attempted to justify her bold thoughts in any way possible. _There's no other choice, right?_

* * *

><p>"Kona-chan, are you coming," Tsukasa shouted from the kitchen.<p>

"Yeah, I'm coming," Konata responded, coming down the stairs. As she walked into the kitchen, she noticed a full plate of food ready for her.

"We saved you some," Miki stated, her face revealing the usual motherly smile.

"T-thanks," Konata said, her facade weakening for a second. While she thought her countermeasures would help they proved to do the opposite; they made her arousal even stronger.

Kagami noticed the red on her friend's face, but couldn't decipher the reasoning. Konata's eyes were half-closed, and her mouth formed a grin like a cat; it was her usual expression.

"So, any developments in the romantic department?" Inori asked, looking at the high school girls. Most of the time the Hiiragi family discussions simply covered recent TV shows or random happenings. Inori decided to get a deeper discussion going at the expense of her kohai. She couldn't have predicted how effective her question would be.

Kagami, who had been focusing on Konata, blushed furiously at the word "romance." Konata's face was red from the beginning, but it deepened a few shades. Tsukasa joined her friends in blushing, but from pure confusion and astonishment at her friends' reactions.

"I've found myself a potential candidate," Matsuri openly stated. It was the truth, but Matsuri was more interested in teasing her short partner a bit. It was a perfect strike; those who understood were affected, while those who didn't simply thought it to be an addition to the conversation. Matsuri needed a way to hide her surprise. She didn't realize that the blunette would become so flustered at going commando.

Miki, who had finished eating by now, stood at the sink, washing the available dishes.

"My, how nice it is to be young," she commented.

"N-no, you're wrong!" We don't hang out with any boys much, right, Konata?" Kagami protested. Considering the scrambled mental state of the blue-haired girl, Konata's frozen body and red face was not surprising. Those same conditions only caused further doubt of Kagami's words.

"Who said anything about guy? Girl on girl is getting more common these days," Matsu retorted smugly. She was enjoying the topic Inori more innocently brought to the dinner table. Her words received a mixed reaction. Konata slumped a little more in her chair, attempting to hide her face. Kagami fidgeted a bit, just as red-faced as her friend. Tsukasa looked between the twin-tailed girl and the blunette rapidly, unsure how to react. There was a slight movement behind the newspaper at the head of the table.

"Dear, what do _you_ think of this development?" Miki asked, her wife senses kicking in. Tadao shivered, realizing he'd been caught.

"W-what do you mean? That has no concern with me," he said hesitantly, his usual solid tone breaking under his wife's presence.

Matsuri, the third one done, stood up.

"Thanks for the meal. I'm stuffed. Tonight's topic was especially tasty," she said, licking her lips at Konata. Taking her older sister's departure as a chance, Tsukasa began her investigation.

"Onee-chan, why didn't you tell me?" Tsukasa asked her sister.

"T-tell you what?" Kagami asked back, playing dumb.

"That you have someone you like!"

"I told you you're mistaken!" the tsundere cried out desperately.

As Matsuri walked out of the room, she laughed hysterically at the chaos she caused. Inori, who picked up on the situation quite quickly, sweatdropped.

_She's evil,_ the eldest daughter thought.

* * *

><p><span>Several hours later…<span>

"Ah, I'm tired," Konata cried out, flopping back onto the ground. Her pencil rolled out of her hand to Kagami's feet. The twin-tailed girl sighed.

"Well, at least you tried. It's getting late, so let's go to bed," Kagami said. "You can copy the rest tomorrow."

Kagami smiled as the otaku cheered. She was fairly proud of herself for making the lazy girl do her work. Konata's test results showed that she was intelligent, and it irritated her that she'd use all of it on her hobbies.

"What are we doing about Tsukasa?" Konata asked, grinning at the sleeping girl.

"Just lift her into my bed. Getting her into a futon is too much work," Kagami answered quite unenthusiastically. While she appeared that way, she really did enjoy the humorous traits of her friends. After they lifted the younger twin into Kagami's bed, the two girls laid down as well, Kagami in her bed, Konata in a futon.

"Good night, Konata," Kagami said sleepily.

"Good night, Kagamin," Konata responded. The small girl, however, had no intention to sleep. She grabbed her cell phone and set it to vibrate. She set the alarm for an hour, and closed her eyes for a quick rest.

* * *

><p>"It's about time," Matsuri said as Konata entered the room. She was lying on her bed, arms crossed behind her head.<p>

"I had to make sure Kagami was asleep," Konata pouted.

"That's true. I'm surprised she hasn't found out yet."

"I'm a super sleuth," Konata replied with a proud tone. She sat down on the bed and examined the taller girl's body. She was dressed in just a bra and short shorts. With a mixture of arousal and desire for revenge, Konata crawled over the older girl.

"Oh? Someone's bold tonight," Matsuri grinned. "I guess stealing your panties worked well."

Konata didn't give a verbal response. Instead, she mashed her lips on the lower girl's. Matsuri grabbed Konata's hips and forced her into a straddle. Konata let her hands roam across Matsuri's bare torso, purposely avoiding her clothed chest. Matsuri's hands drifted to Konata's butt. She gave a light squeeze, and the smaller girl moaned into her mouth. Matsuri pulled her head back and stared at the panting girl. She appeared a little shocked.

"Damn, you're horny," she said, but she didn't sound displeased. Konata took it as approval and dived in for another kiss. She ran her tongue across Matsuri's bottom lip, a silent request for entrance. Matsuri obliged and opened her mouth. Konata slipped in her tongue, exploring the depths of her lover's mouth.

Konata's left hand took a mind of its own as it slipped beneath the cloth of Matsuri's bra. The older girl sighed into the kiss as the sensations of Konata's massaging hand warmed her body. Matsuri quickly pulled away for a breath before pulling Konata's head back in with her hands. She darted her tongue into Konata's mouth. Their tongues danced for dominance. Konata ground her hips into the girl below her, groaning into her mouth. When Matsuri pulled away, her face marked great satisfaction.

"Where did this side of you come from? You're normally all romantic and bashful," Matsuri noted.

"Sorry," Konata said, definitely not sorry.

"No, I like it," she complemented.

She admired the girl straddling her. Her long blue hair spilled messily over the lower end of the bed. Her face was flushed, and her body glistened with a light layer of sweat. Her body was small and petite, but her frame held an adult curve that gave a unique but very high appeal. The straps of Konata's top had slid down her shoulders, revealing quite a bit of her chest. Matsuri wanted to flip her over and ravage her, but she knew that, right now, it was Konata's show.

Konata reached behind the laying girl and unhooked her bra. She threw it behind her and lowered herself again. Grasping Matsuri's left breast with her hand, Konata gave the right breast equal attention with her mouth. She flicked her tongue across the soft flesh, grazing the aureola. She mirrored the motion with her fingers. Matsuri silently gasped, arching her back slightly. Konata knew that her breasts were her weakness, so she focused on them. Konata switched to the left breast, knowing that using her mouth gave more pleasure. This time, however, she didn't tease the girl. Konata encircled her lips around the top of Matsuri's breast, starting a light suction that made Matsuri squirm. Her tongue circled the areola, occasionally snapping across her nipple. As she did this, she added in pinches with her left hand as she caressed Matsuri's right breast.

"Oh god. That's good," Matsuri chanted quietly. Her breathing was heavy now, and her back flipped back, each time making a deeper arch. Konata knew she had gained some dominance. The blunette, however, had a trick up her sleeve.

Konata used her small height to line herself up, and once again began grinding on Matsuri again. As she did so, her right hand slowly unbuttoned the older girl's shorts. The combination of Konata's grinding and her attention to her chest completely distracted Matsuri. Konata slid down the shorts as far as she could, then used her feet to get rid of them. Her pivoting hips never ceased their function as she rammed against Matsuri. When her left hand slid between Matsuri's legs, however, Konata was surprised to find bare skin.

"C-commando?" Konata asked, shocked. Matsuri chuckled weakly.

"Disappointed?" It was then Konata's turn to laugh.

"Not at all," she said with a grin.

Konata got up and walked to the end of the bed. She crawled onto the end into a kneeling position. Konata admired her now bare lover, sprawled out before her. Matsuri's face was flushed and her hair disheveled. She had an amazing figure, definitely one of an adult. Her supple breasts matched her curves perfectly. Looking into her lover's eyes, Konata saw a strong fire of lust. The otaku's eyes then slowly wandered farther down until she reached her destination. She subconsciously licked her lips at the site of her lover's lower lips. They were moist with arousal, already making a mark on the bed sheets.

Konata drew her tongue up Matsuri's left thigh, circling back down before she got too close. She gently caressed her other thigh with her left hand, creating an immense sensation of pleasure that teased the older girl and made her body beg for more.

"Oh god. That's amaaaazing," Matsuri groaned. She put her index finger into her mouth to be careful. She knew that it would only get better, and she'd probably lose her control.

Konata finally stopped her teasing, tracing her tongue all the way up Matsuri's thigh. She gave a short kiss to the older girl's lower lips before sliding her tongue up, slightly parting her core. Matsuri shivered as the sensations begun, attempting to mentally prepare herself. Konata gave no warning, however. When her tongue reached the top, she gave a rough flick to Matsuri's clitoris and shot her tongue into her.

Matsuri's hips bucked at the brief attention to her most sensitive spot, and she bit her finger slightly as Konata began her ministrations. Konata pressed on Matsuri's thighs, further spreading her legs and raising her abdomen. She twisted her head and pressed her tongue in as far as she could. Thoroughly tasting her lover, she removed her tongue and grinned.

"Konata, don't stop," Matsuri complained.

"Someone's greedy," Konata teased, but complied.

She ran her tongue around Maturi's lips, and noticed the higher volume of moisture. She spread Matsuri open, admiring her lover. The older girl twisted in discomfort, embarrassed by Konata's silent observations. Konata darted her tongue inside Matsuri again, twisting her tongue around in order to find her weak spot. She reached under her head with her left hand and inserted her index finger, further adding to Matsuri's pleasure.

Seeing Matsuri's reaction to the insertion of one finger, she backed her head away and added in her middle finger. Matsuri's hips bucked again, and she made a muffled groan of pleasure. Konata began to pump her fingers into Matsuri at a faster pace and moved in again to add her tongue. She flicked Matsuri's clitoris with her tongue as she pushed in her fingers, creating a large arch in Matsuri's back.

With the added attention of Konata's tongue, Matsuri's sight began to cloud up. A hot feeling shot through her body like wildfire, turning her vision white. She bit down on her finger, but didn't notice in the slightest. Konata quickly lapped up the liquid as it gushed out, savoring the flavor of her lover.

When Matsuri finally came back to her sense, she motioned for Konata to come beside her. The smaller girl complied, her wild side calmed down. She, however, fell unknowingly into Matsuri's trap.

"Now it's my turn," Matsuri growled as she flipped onto Konata. She disabled the smaller girl's movement and locked her arms, diving in for an aggressive kiss. Konata melted into her lover's passionate kiss. She allowed her body to go limp, a prey giving in to her predator.

Matsuri battled Konata's tongue for domain, enjoying the added flavor of herself. The limp girl below her drove Matsuri's instincts into overdrive. She pulled back and quickly pulled Konata's camisole above her head. Matsuri moved down to her neck, giving light kisses as her hands found Konata's chest. Konata squirmed when Matsuri attacked her neck, her body rapidly tensing and relaxing as Matsuri's tongue slid across her collar bone. Her clenched jaw hid countless moans, only allowing more quiet sounds from her nose.

Matsuri smiled to herself as she watched the transformation from devious to timid. This Konata, who responded to every movement she made, who reveled in pleasure from her touch, was the girl with whom she fell in love. Their love needed no words. Konata's muscles tensed as Matsuri's fingers circled her small breasts. She jerked at the slightest touch of her nipples.

As Matsuri traced a finger down the side of Konata's stomach, she raised her head to Konata's. She slowly slid down the girl's shorts, and Konata adjusted her legs to assist in the process. As her finger, once again on the move, reached the smooth skin above her pubic bone, she gazed into Konata's eyes. The green orbs glistened as if she were about to cry with joy.

"I love you, Matsuri," Konata said quietly. Matsuri replied lovingly before diving in for a kiss.

"I love you too, Konata."

As their lips met, Matsuri slipped her middle finger inside of Konata. The smaller girl moaned into Matsuri's moth, a moan that would've awaken the nearby siblings. Matsuri slowly moved deeper, attempting to relax the tight girl.

Konata's moans continued as she was penetrated. She wrapped her arms around her lover when Matsuri's finger reached full depth. Matsuri slipped in her ring finger right after, causing a huge jerk from Konata.

Matsuri began to pump her fingers faster, exploring the warm cavern that pulled her in. Konata's hips began to rock in response. The brunette slipped her tongue into the uke's mouth, pouring her love into the girl. Konata's eyes were sealed shut as electricity pulsed through her. Matsuri pulled away to breath, but realized how much of a mistake it was. Konata, not prepared for the move, moaned aloud.

"More! M-M-Matsuri!" she yelled. Matsuri quickly sealed heir lips again, and Konata instantly darted her tongue into Matsuri's mouth. The two were engulfed in each other, unconcerned if they had woken anyone.

Matsuri complied to Konata's desires, pushing her index finger into Konata. Konata's legs spasmed, searching for something to clasp. Matsuri's fingers glided into Konata with ease. As her tempo increased, the volume of fluid flowing out increased. Matsuri knew that the blunette was close, and, with a forceful push of her tongue, she suddenly shoved her fingers all the way into Konata. She rubbed the girl's clitoris with her thumb, flipping a switch inside Konata.

Her eyes shot open, and she moaned intensely into Matsuri's mouth. Everything turned white. Her hands tightened their grip, holding Matsuri's head with a vice grip. He body jerked and her legs wrapped around Matsuri's arm. Matsuri felt the gush of liquid on her hand as Konata came. Her body remained tense for several seconds as she fidgeted, her muscles preventing Matsuri's fingers from escaping.

Konata finally relaxed, and her frozen eyes drifted into their normal, half-closed state. She cuddled into Matsuri like a cat. Matsuri pulled her fingers out of Konata and greedily stuck them in her mouth. She gave a hum of approval.

"I guess I'll have to wait until next time to get a better taste," Matsuri joked. Konata pouted.

"Next time?" she asked sadly. The brunette responded with a nod past Konata. The blunette turned to see a clock. On it's digital screen read 6:57.

"What? Kagami's going to wake up in three minutes," Konata exclaimed, jumping out of the bed in surprise.

"Better hurry. _I'm_ completely fine," Matsuri said with a cocky grin. Konata gave a sad look, realizing they would have to part. Matsuri didn't fail to notice it.

"Don't worry. You're dad has a trip soon, right?"

Konata cheered up considerably.

"You're right! So we can see each other then?"

"Yeah. Hey, I'll drive you home," she offered.

"Cool! Gotta go!" she happily cheered, grabbing her top and rushing out of the room.

Matsuri picked up the shorts and pulled out the stolen panties. A brilliant idea popped into the older Hiiragi's head as the scenario in Kagami's room played out.

_This will be good,_ she thought evilly.

* * *

><p>In Kagami's room, Konata shuffled to dress herself. As she reached into her bag, she first came in contact with the borrowed panties.<p>

_Good thing I took those off. Explaining that wouldn't have been fun,_ Konata thought. She slipped on a pair of khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt and sat down by the table. As she packed the undergarments deep into the bag, a thought nagged at her. _Am I forgetting something?_

Just in time, the alarm went off, waking Kagami. The twin-tailed girl lazily turned off the beeping device and sat up. She noticed Konata sitting at the table in front of her work.

"Konata?"

"Good morning, Kagamin."

"Am I dreaming?"

"Huh?" A question mark appeared over the blue-haired girl's head as she pondered her friend's question.

"Are you working on your homework?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm so used to playing games all night, I can't sleep if I don't play any games," Konata falsely explained.

"You mean you didn't sleep at all?" Kagami asked, astounded.

"Nope."

Kagami sighed and stood up, abandoning the warmth her sleeping sister provided. She walked over to the table and sat down beside Konata.

"Anything you need help with?" she asked.

"Most of it," Konata joked. Kagami noticed the bags under Konata's eyes.

"Why don't you head home. You look really tired," Kagami offered. "I can get Matsuri to drive you home. You can borrow my notes and give them to me tomorrow at school."

"Aw, Kagami's worried about me," Konata teased weakly, before her head hit the table.

"Idiot. I'll go wake Matsuri," Kagami said while heading to the door. Tsukasa was still fast asleep, so the room was peaceful. When she heard voices heading towards the room, she slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"She seriously stayed up the whole night?" Matsuri tiredly asked, rubbing her eyes.<p>

"Yeah. I thought she'd be immune to fatigue, but I guess even she gets tired," Kagami replied.

"Heh. A night of studying with you would make anyone tired," Matsuri joked. She herself had felt the pain of her younger sister's studious attitude.

"Oh really? I'm sure you have plenty of energy to spend today, right?" Kagami threatened, a smile still on her face. Matsuri backed down.

"Why do I have to drive her back, though. It's not my fault she didn't sleep," Matsuri complained.

"I'll take your turns for shopping for the rest of the month," Kagami offered. Matsuri responded quickly.

"Deal! No taking it back," she said happily. While she had already intended to drive the small girl back, Matsuri had no problem with getting a bonus out of it. Kagami would never know.

When the two walked into the room, Konata was fast asleep.

"I told you she was tired," Kagami said.

"You really care for her, huh?" Matsuri said, more a statement than a question.

"Eh?" Kagami started, but she cooled herself down before she made herself vulnerable for more teasing. "Not like that though. She's so carefree. I just fear that someday she'll end up alone, you know?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Are you sure you don't like her?"

Kagami blushed. This uncharacteristic side of Matsuri caught her off guard.

"I think I do like her, but I doubt she likes girls. Her hobbies are all fictional, after all."

"I see. Good luck," Matsuri cheered with a wink.

"H-huh? Uh, thanks," Kagami smiled lightly.

"You have to take her out to the car though. I need to get my keys," she instructed before leaving the room.

"O-okay," Kagami responded with a blush. She carefully picked up the girl, bridal style. She mumbled to herself, "She's really light."

As Kagami left the room and headed down the stairs, Matsuri reentered the room and pullet out Konata's still-soaked bottom-wear. With an evil grin, she aligned them and placed them in Konata's futon.

"With this, everything's set!" Matsuri cheered.

* * *

><p>Konata woke up to a nice breeze. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a convertible. The open top allowed for a nice breeze to cool down the spring sun's heat. As she attempted to sort out what had happened, a voice spoke up. Konata looked to her right to find Matsuri.<p>

"Have a nice nap?"

"Did you get my stuff?" Konata asked suddenly, panicked about the undergarments of her friend.

"Your bag's behind the seat. Kagami's notes are right by it," she explained. Looking forward again, she pressed the brakes gently, coming to a smooth stop. "Well, we're here."

Konata looked out of the car to find her house. She reached back and grabbed her bag and the notes. As she walked around the car, she kissed Matsuri.

"Love ya," she said before running towards the house. Matsuri laid out her cell phone to prepare for the incoming texts.

"And I you," Matsuri dramatically called. She grinned as she imaged Konata's distressed face when she can't find her shorts.

* * *

><p>"Man, she's such a handful," Kagami groaned to herself. Konata had left not only the futon out but also bits of trash from the previous night's snacks. She looked towards her bed at her sleeping sister and sighed. "They both are."<p>

She lifted the futon, preparing to fold it up. One night's use wasn't enough to require a wash. When she did so, however, something fell out of the futon. She put down the large cloth and picked up the smaller, mysterious cloth.

"These are...Konata's shorts?" Kagami exclaimed, blushing. She darted her head towards the bed, worried that she woke her sister. She sighed in relief when no she found no response. Her face turned even redder when the smell hit her nose. "This is..."

She opened op the shorts to find a stained pair of panties. She glanced over at Tsukasa again.

_She's going to be out for a while,_ Kagami thought. Her face continually getting redder, she sniffed the clothing. _It smells so good!_

The crimson-faced girl stuffed the naughty evidence into her pocket and sneaked into her sister's room. Little did she know, a small camcorder hidden in the bookshelf caught the whole thing...

* * *

><p>"High schoolers are so fun to torment," Matsuri said. She let out a loud cackle as she drove home.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: So I started off with the odd pairing of MatsuriKonata. I don't know why, but when I decided to go back into M writing, this popped up in my head. I guess Matsuri could be considered a little OOC, but her lack of presence gives me some freedom. I've always pictured her as a blend of Kagami and Konata, having the stubbornness of Kagami and the laziness/evilness of Konata. Tell me if you like it. Also give me your opinion if I should make chapters later of Kagami's fun and Matsuri and Konata at Konata's house. I have another chapter in store next, so it won't be relevant to this one.

Hope you enjoyed. R&R please! I enjoy comments, questions, and criticism! I should update again by next Sunday.


End file.
